


Morning Delights

by TehRevving



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Terra wakes up in bed after he's restored to his body with insistent morning wood. He decides to do something about it.Terra. Masturbation. No Kh3 Spoilers





	Morning Delights

There were so many things that Terra had forgotten over the course of all those years where his body had not been his own. He had forgotten how it felt to sink into a pillow, to have a soft mattress dip underneath his weight. He had forgotten the feeling of soft sheets against his skin, the feeling of being warm and safe; the shift and slide of them over his skin with each breath that he took. He had forgotten how it felt to have light streaming through the curtains, and to exist in that half state of waking and sleeping. He had also, it seemed, forgotten how it felt to have absolutely insistent morning wood. 

The feeling roused him awake, he would rather have slept for longer, his eyes burning in the light, but he couldn’t. There was a insistent, dull pulse of pleasure in the back of his head, flitting back and forth between his conscious and unconscious brain in waves, that was a feeling he had forgotten. 

He looked down his body, even with his eyes struggling to adjust, there was no denying the obscene tent in the bedsheets around his hips. He sighed, wanting to ignore it, but his brain didn’t seem to want to. It had been too long since he had felt anything like this, since he had felt anything at all. Was there anything wrong with indulging?

Terra tentatively ran his right hand down his body, sliding over warm skin. His body was the same as it had been when he lost control of it; strong, powerful. It felt good to run his hand across his skin, to feel the results of all his hard work paying off. Each touch sent sparks of pleasure under his skin, spreading and following his fingertips. His hips jolted with some of the touches, bucking up against sheets that weren’t providing nearly enough friction.

He held his hand over his heart, just to feel that it was still beating, that he was alive and everything was real. It was moving rapidly underneath his palm, strong, he could almost feel the skin over it rising and falling with each beat.

He had his other hand running across his chest now, the centre of his abs where they dip and expand each time he breathes. He’s sensitive there, he had forgotten. It feels good, to explore his body once more. To feel how it reacts underneath his touch, how it would react underneath another’s. 

He holds his hand over his hip, fingers sliding across the curve of his hip bone and digging into the dips. His hips are bucking up steadily now, he’s not able to control it. He runs the tips of his fingers, nails skidding across the line where his boxers meet his hips. He doesn’t know if he wants to go further, doesn’t know if he’s ready yet to move to the next stage. The throbbing of his cock is insistent, the waves of pleasure slowly building; it’s almost aching in its desperation to be touched.

Eventually he gives in, moaning at the first, gentle press of his palm over his clothed cock. He can feel it pulse and jump underneath his skin, as his hips buck up. He bites his lip as the pressure turns into an incredible burst of pleasure. 

It feels good, he feels alive and awake. Surges of pleasure coursing through his veins. Terra hadn’t realised he had started panting, head thrown back against the soft pillows as he slides his palm against his cock.

Even with a barrier in the way it’s too much, his body too sensitive. The fingers of his other hand grip to his hip for support, to try and ground him. Each brush of fabric against the sensitive head of his cock is sweet torture, he can’t handle it anymore.

He hisses as he removed his hand, leaving him with an insistent, throbbing ache.

He shoves his hand in this underwear without much fanfare. Moving to wrap his fingers around his engorged, heated flesh. He couldn’t take more than a gentle touch at first, moans escaping from his lips at even the lightest touch. His cock pulses, insistent while he stops to try and calm himself. He focuses on the sound of his heavy breathing, on the rhythm of his heaving chest until he calms down a little bit, he needs to stay quiet. 

He had forgotten how all of this felt, the sensation of tight flesh, throbbing with need. The insistent pulse thrumming through his body. He wanted more.

Terra strokes himself slowly at first, trying to learn the rhythm again. Trying to work out exactly what to do, what feels the best; it’s been over ten years after all. His cock keeps surging in his hand, his hips bucking up with each stroke, pressing it harder into the tight vice of his grip. 

It’s too difficult to get the angle right. Terra throws off his underwear haphazardly, leaving it awkwardly half way down his legs, he doesn’t even care. His mind, his body focused on one single thing; getting more friction against his cock.

There is a fair amount of liquid leaking from the tip of his cock. It effortlessly collects in his fingers and palm with each up stroke and coats his cock on the way down. It makes it easier to stroke, easier to slide his hand against heated flesh until there’s bursts dancing behind his eyes. 

His body surges with pleasure over and over. His breathing is heavy now and he just can’t find it within himself to care. He’s thrown his head to the side, biting into the skin of his shoulder trying to stop moaning. 

The angle is perfect, his hips thrusting his cock into his tight grip as it slides, wet and sure up and down his cock. He recalls something, a distant memory and he twists his grip as he reaches the head of his cock. 

Apparently that’s all it takes for his body to shut down. Terra swears as he comes, biting on his lip to stifle his cry. He can’t focus on anything but the waves of pleasure crashing through his body, his vision going white with light. 

It feels like forever until he regains control of his body, until he becomes aware of his body still writhing against the sheets, of the sheen of sweat coating his skin. Of the way he’s still panting; it feels amazing. He can’t remember the last time he felt so alive. 

There’s a mess all over his hand and his chest, he can’t bring it within himself to care. His underwear is tangled around his legs and his legs are shaking too much for him to work out how to move them to untangle himself. He doesn’t care. 

He lies there, relishing in the thrum of his heartbeat in his ears, of the way his whole body is alive with energy. His hips buck weakly with residual energy, his chest rising and falling as his breathing begins to slow. He’s exhausted and sated and he wants to treasure this feeling of bliss for the rest of his life; for the rest of his own life, one he won’t ever let anyone take away from him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, male masturbation is a tough one for me. I’ve tried to write it so many times and I’ve just never really been happy with it. I think this is one of my better attempts. Let me know any ways you think I can improve though.
> 
> Comments and Kudos Loved.  
> Comes find me on Tumblr and Twitter as TehRevving


End file.
